Maybe This Is Love
by Minniekins
Summary: A Diane and Connie passionate One Parter


Sat at the bar, vodka coke in had she swooned and scowled as she watched couples fawning over one another. The one time of year most singles despise had to be Valentine's Day. There was only one woman for her, but the chance to get her alone to appreciate her persons was a rare opportunity and despite all her hard work to get the 'queen' at her feet she always seemed to fail. Dinner and lunch dates cancelled at a moment's notice, making her look a fool alone in a restaurant two glasses of house red and the specials list poised on the edge of the table. That night was going to be different. Her queen had demanded her to have an audience with her. "My place, 8pm. don't be late." For some reason however she was down town in a little wine bar knowing that the woman she lusted over was at home. Perhaps with a lovely meal, crisp white wine and a single rose of apology. She hated being someone's dirty little secret.

Her body laced in sweat as she sat in a red halter-neck, tight black mini skirt, court heeled shoes and her hair loose over her shoulders. As the slow 'romantic' music stopped and the sound of a oh so familiar trace begun, base guitar followed by drums her head spun towards the DJ the chair with the rest of her body soon following as she caught a sight of something she'd have never imagined. As the dark haired figure walked towards her she parted her lips slightly as the soft sounding of Natasha Bedingfield filled the wine bar. It was their song, the lyrics so apt for their 'relationship'.

_"I'm in like with you, not in love with you quite yet. My hearts beginning to; slightly over rule my head."_

"What are you doing here?" As the woman's hand made their way up her thighs before running up the side of her body to cup her face she looked up into the deep green eyes looking down at her, them so full of life, that sparkle of excitement rushing through their bodies.

"I could ask you the same question. Had it not been for Donna seeing you heading in this direction after work and spreading it around the hospital like wild fire, i wouldn't have had a clue where you were and the Chinese at home would have gone to waste." As the swell of the song started up, she took Diane by the hand and lead her into the middle of the dance floor, the heat of the wine bar taking over as they wrapped themselves in the passion of the music. Bodies pressed close to one another as they swayed to the music, the woman's hand placed on the small of Diane's back, she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she spun the woman out in her Milano six inch heels.

The Latin dance lessons together coming into good use, they moved as once around the dance floor, the intimacy being something that very few other couples shared. To many it would remind them of the scene in Dirty Dancing where all the dancers were raunchy; sexy. Something that the two of them didn't lack; to many men's horror they showed up everyone else there. As the woman's hand ran into Diane's hair before tilting her backwards and swinging her before bringing her abruptly close up against her once more, their lips inches apart.

"In public? Really? Most unlike you. I thought I was an embarrassment." Sliding her foot up and down the back of Connie's calf she grinned naughtily as she tangled her fingers into the short crop of hair at her nape. Pressing her lips up against her ear she pursued her lips, much in the manner of her partner before pausing to feel Connie's chest rising and falling becoming more rapid. "Cat out of the bag?!" To feel herself once more be pulled closer into Connie, she smirked as they swayed in a romantic embrace. The wandering of Connie's hands sending chills down her spine before taking the control, wanting to; for once see Connie allow her some control in the relationship. Moving them to a darkened part of the floor she held Connie close to her before dipping her backwards, allowing her hand to stroke the bare skin of her chest, that the skimpy black, low cut cocktail dress left exposed.

"I thought that you and Ric were slowly becoming an item. I know when I'm not wanted." Looking Diane directly in the eyes, she bit her lip, well aware that despite the close friendship, the one passionate kiss the night of her wedding and the following one in Ghana were both confused desperate attempts to make something out of the friendship they'd both over the years relied upon as some sort of a crutch. Not a healthy life for an adult to be living in. Seeing the disapproval in Diane's eyes she couldn't help but chuckle as she leaned forward, her lips millimetres away from Diane's. The world around them slowing, the other people in the room fading into the background and all that was around them was the sound of _'their'_ song.

Neither before then knew exactly what it was they had, a few 'meaningless' nights of exciting, thrilling, passionate sex and the off coffee in passing with quickly snatched comments over shoes, hospital gossip and patients. As their breathing became laboured, she nibbled on Diane's lower lip; her mind wandering to what lay at home awaiting them, but how to get the rather naive, newly qualified consultant to her humble abode? Their eyes searching the others, the atmosphere poised and with a bat of her eyelashes her lips met Diane's, a light peck slowly turning into a passionate lustful kiss. Up against the cold brick work, Diane's hands supporting her either side of their entangled bodies. Her foot out of her shoes and caressing the silk soft skin of Connie's calf as she tangled her fingers in Diane's hair, pulling at it affectionately as she showed her _just_ what she meant to her.

"Never say I don't do anything for you." Grinning as she muttered this, Connie looked deep into her companion's eyes them both alight with excitement of the evening.

"No more lonely evenings, meals for one... bottles of wine for-"

"Shut up!" As her lips pressed forcefully once more against Diane's, Diane couldn't help but giggle loving the fact that she had 'the queen' eating out of the palm of her hands. She was, for once more or less calling the shots and she had to admit she loved the power. No wonder Connie rarely let go of it. A short taxi ride home and a quick locking of the front door Diane found them both stepping out of the heels, the balls of their feet getting a slight shock as they hit against the cold laminate of the hallway. Her back up against the hall wall, before bouncing up into Diane's arms, she found herself wrapping her legs tightly around Diane's waist as she carried her upstairs to the bedroom that had seen its fair share of passion over the passing months. Skimpy little outfits tossed to the floor the pulse of the music still flowing through their bodies like the sexual adrenalin Connie crawled over her as she laid in the center of the king size bed. Could they really make this something? Who Knows.


End file.
